


HTML and CSS Code to Three Column Newspaper Workskin

by Airdanteine



Series: Updated Newspaper Workskins [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Here's the updated HTML and CSS codes to the three column workskin. Original workskin byLa_Temperanza.
Series: Updated Newspaper Workskins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651321
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	HTML and CSS Code to Three Column Newspaper Workskin

HTML Code

<p></p><center>

<p></p><div class="newspaper">

<p><br />  
<span class="headline">  
<b>Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline</b>  
</span>  
</p>

<p></p><div class="article2">

<p><img src="https://66.media.tumblr.com/a18a4989c3a30a620835a21bb4aa5e31/tumblr_inline_nrw6p033Sm1r97j2q_500.png" class="float border" align="“right”" alt="“description" /></p>

<p>  
This is the first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. </p>

<p>This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article.<br />  
</p>

<p>This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article.<br />  
</p></div></div></center>

CSS Code
    
    
    #workskin tr:hover,
    #workskin td:hover {
      background: none;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .newspaper {
      width: 80%;
      height: 100%;
      background-color: #EEEEEE;
      font-family: "Times New Roman", Times, serif;
      padding: 2px;
      -moz-box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,1);
      -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,.7);
      box-shadow: 5px 5px 7px rgba(33,33,33,.7);
      margin-bottom: 15px;
      color: #000000;
    }
    
    #workskin .headline {
      font-size: 400%;
      width: 100%;
      text-align: center;
      margin-top: -10px;
      margin-left: auto;
      margin-right: auto;
      display: block;
    }
    
    #workskin .article2 {
      text-align: justify;
      -webkit-column-count: 3;
      -moz-column-count: 3;
      column-count: 3;
      -webkit-column-gap: 10%;
      -moz-column-gap: 10%;
      column-gap: 10%;
      -webkit-column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      -moz-column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      column-rule: 1px solid #000000;
      margin-top: 0px;
      margin-right: 15px;
      margin-left: 15px;
      padding: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin img.float {
      width: 100%;
      height: 100%;
      float: left;
      margin-top: 0px;
      margin-right: 0px;
      margin-bottom: 0px;
      margin-left: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin .border {
      border: 1px solid #000000;
      padding: 0px;
    }
    
    #workskin .hide {
      display: none;
    }


End file.
